pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Girl (Cartoon Continuity)/Trivia
*She has called Les Pyjamasques the following names: **Les Pyjamasques: Pyja-Minus (French dub only), Super-zeros (French dub only), PJ Pests, PJ Pileup, PJ Pinheads, PJ Meatheads, PJ Party Poopers, PJ Do-Gooders, Zero Heroes, Do-Gooders, Rock Robbers and PJs **Catboy: Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, PJ Pussycat, Kitty, PJ Kitty, Furball **Owlette: Birdbrain, Feathers, Featherbrain, Feathery Fool **Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Sneaky Lizard, Green Gremlin, Lizard Lips *She has also called other villains the following names: **Night Ninja: Ninjy, Night Nana, Ninjaka (French dub only) **Romeo: Genius, Inventor Boy **The Wolfy Kids: Pesky Pups, Furry Fanged Faces *She has been called by these following names: **Luna (by the PJ Masks) **Little Luna Girl, Mothball (by Romeo) **Luny Goon (by Catboy) **Moon Queen (by the Wolfy Kids) **Big Sister (by Motsuki) **Moon Kid (by Rip) *Although Luna Girl is an evil villain, she is sometimes shown to be very sweet and sensitive, shown in "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade", "Owlette the Winner", "Owlette and the Giving Owl", and "Gekko Saves Christmas". *She tends to scream, squeal, stomp, or shriek when angry, similar to a temper tantrum. ** She is also one of the three characters in both of the Pyjamasques picture book series and the PJ Masks TV series to show the most anger whenever things go wrong at their evil plans, the other characters are Roméo Mécano and Sorceline. *She is also one of the four major female characters in the whole franchise, the other being Bibou, Owlette and Sorceline. *Luna Girl always spent Christmas by herself every year, until the PJ Masks decided to celebrate with her. *It is possible that she secretly likes the PJ Masks as she was seen humming their theme song in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket". In "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", she helped the PJ Masks stop Romeo from carving his face in the moon. *In the episode "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" she accidentally (or possibly on purpose) does a tango with Catboy when they are fighting over the Luna Magnet. *Her cover is often blown if a moth is left behind and seen by the PJ Masks and/or if the problem is related to the Moon in any way at all. This is not always the case, however. *At times, she can be anti-hero allied with the PJ Masks, but she has usually been a nighttime villain. *She is considered to be an anti-hero as she once sided with the PJ Masks in the episode "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", as mentioned before. *If the episode "Catboy's Flying Fiasco" is anything to go by, she might also know about Catboy's secret identity. It is currently unknown if she knows Owlette and Gekko's secret identities as well, however. *In "Romeo's Disguise," she is shown to be a great painter like her moths. *She loses her powers when there's a lunar eclipse. *Concept art for Luna Girl shows her with a prism or wand as a weapon instead of her usual Luna Magnet. The wand would eventually appear in the series as the Luna Wand. *There is a book character named Sorceline who is based on Luna Girl. *Luna Girl is able to survive in space and on the moon without a space suit, unlike the PJ Masks who always have to wear helmets when visiting the moon. **This is actually because her Luna Magnet provides energy to allow her to breathe properly. *She is the least used out of the 6 primary villains of the whole franchise. **The other two villains are Sorceline and Ninjaka. *Her most favorite moth is Motsuki. *In Season 2 onwards, her voice is noticeably lower-pitched than in Season 1. *Since "Gekko Saves Christmas", some of the viewers of the books' TV adaptation thought that Luna Girl is starting to act good, adore Gekko and become a PJ Mask. As a result, many fans decided to create a series of "Luna Girl X Gekko" fanart shippings. **Ideas of Luna Girl becoming good were also suggested by fans to Entertainment One, but it is unknown if this idea would come to fruition yet and is currently unconfirmed. *Unlike her book counterpart, Sorceline. Luna Girl isn't portrayed as a literal witch, instead she is portrayed as a simple mysterious girl or an alien girl (by some other fans) armed with weapons powered with moon/alien energy instead of magic due to the science fictional atmosphere of the Cartoon Continuity. *Unlike Sorceline, her book counterparts, Luna Girl's signature color is purple instead of black. Category:Trivia (Characters)